


Old Wounds, New Pains.

by justanotherdeangirl25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Creepy text messages, Daddy Sam, Daddy Sam Winchester, Engagement, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Running Away, Sam Winchester-centric, Smut, Stalking, Trying to concieve, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherdeangirl25/pseuds/justanotherdeangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in a relationship with Dean Winchester for 2 years, you find yourself pregnant. Dean chooses not to give up hunting and Sam steps up to the plate. After three years of no contact, Dean shows up at your door. Will you let him back into your life? Or will a greater threat disrupt your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Wounds, New Pains.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. Thanks to my wonderful beta, demondean-for-kingofhell.
> 
> you can follow me at justanotherdeangirl25 on tumblr for more updates.
> 
> All feedback is welcomed. Let me know what you think!!

Dean pulls up to the house he hasn’t visited in three years.; his choice to continue hunting has been haunting him since the day he made it. He knows she won't take him back, but he needs to make things right. He knocks gently, scared to actually make noise. Suddenly the door flies open.

 

"Dean?..."

 

"Hey ya Sammy, is Y/N here?” Dean mumbled. He knew this was going to be bad, especially since Sam was home. It didn't matter now. This needed to be done. 

"She's busy right now, It might be awhile before she can talk." Sam hissed, staring at his brother and taking note of the gash along his hairline. He didn't know why Dean was here. He gave all this up. He doesn't have the right to come back now. 

 

"Well I'll just come back later then..." Dean murmured. He turned away, heading towards Baby; hoping tomorrow would be better. 

 

"Dean..?" Her voice still sounds like heaven. God, how he missed her voice.

 

"I-uh wanted to talk to you, if that was possible."

 

"Uh.. sure, let's step out." Y/N spoke. She lays a hand on Sam's chest and gives him a small smile. Sam steps back and wraps his arm around Y/N's waist, placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

"I'll be here if you need me." Sam whispers. Y/N closes the door behind her. Dean finds himself staring at the woman in front of him. He notices the ring around her left finger. She couldn’t possibly be-

 

"So why are you here, Dean? It's been three years." Her voice cracked. Y/N knew this day would come. He thought he was prepared for this. 

 

"I wanted to know if it was okay..." He lets out the breath. "If it's okay, if I can meet her. I want to be in her life." 

 

Y/N feels her chest tighten. She had been dreading this moment since the day he left. 

"Dean, I don't know. I mean I would love for you to meet her, but Dean  _ you _ left  _ us." _ Y/N choked out. Dean can see the tears welling up in Y/N's eyes. 

 

"Y/N, I don’t have a good answer for that. I was stupid. I've regretted that decision since the moment I made it. I thought you wouldn't want me back after all the pain I caused. I was an idiot, Y/N. I'm so sorry." Dean pleaded, his heart clenching. He knew he did her wrong. If he could go back in time, he would have never left. He thought leaving would protect them, but in the end, all he did was bring them pain.

 

"Dean, you left me alone and pregnant! I was so scared and I thought everything would be okay as long as I had you! But you left me, Dean. And Sam was there to pick up the pieces. Did you think that this is fair to Sam? That you could waltz in and be daddy now, even though he was the one who helped us through everything? How do you think that makes  _ him _ feel?" Y/N cried out, angry tears falling down her face.

 

"But that's my job, Y/N,  _ I _ am her father!"

 

"No Dean, you gave that up a long time ago. You may have gotten me pregnant, but you weren't there for any of it. The birth, Her first steps; you weren't there. You can't come in and out of her life randomly. I don’t know if you're even gonna stick around! I just.. I just don't want her to get hurt." Y/N looks into his green eyes. She can see the pain and regret. Maybe he finally wised up, but what about Sam?

 

"Dean, If you really want to meet her, and are one hundred percent sure that you are in this. Then okay.. but I need to talk this over with Sam.  It's gonna take time. It's gonna take awhile to build trust .." Dean's face lights up as she speaks those words. 

 

"Y/N, you won't regret it! I promise. I'm done hunting. I'll go find an apartment and a job. I don't wanna mess this up again." 

 

"Good Dean. Now I need to go grab Mary. She's probably ready for dinner. Give Sam your number, so we can reach you later on, okay?" Y/N sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy, not at all. She is dreading the conversation with Sam later.

 

"Her name is Mary?" Dean questioned.

 

"Yeah, Mary Ellen Winchester. And Dean, I will get ahold of you soon, ok?"

 

Dean quickly embraces her."Thank you, Y/N."

  
Sam watches out the window, anger bubbling below the surface. He knew how much Y/N loved Dean before all this happened. He thought she had finally moved on when they started dating and now that they were engaged. Sam starts to wonder, the worry slowly crawling through his mind. Is he about to lose everything he loves? 


	2. Old Wounds, New Pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2! Wonderful beta work by demondean-for-kingofhell.  
> Once again all feedback is welcomed! Let me know what you think!

"Dadda, who's that?"  Sam is pulled from his thoughts, looking down at little Mary. Her bright green eyes staring up at him with worry. He quickly scoops her up, receiving a giggle from the young girl. Mary is a carbon copy of Dean. Her face is sprinkled with freckles and her dirty blonde hair is done up in pigtails with her favorite princess shirt on.

"That's an old friend, honey." Sam notes the anger spreading in her tiny features. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I no wike him. He made momma sad." says Mary as she clenches her little hands into fists and crosses her arms. Normally, Sam would laugh at her angry expression but he too, didn't like seeing you sad.

"Okay, C'mon Mary. Let's go eat dinner. Momma will be inside in a minute. Besides, Momma made your favorite." Mary's eyes light up and she rushes off to the kitchen. Sam hears the door open and notices your tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. All he wants to do is fix the past. He wishes all those years ago, he had made a move before Dean. Sam has always thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Y/N was ridiculously smart and incredibly lethal. He let his past affect his decisions.He didn't have the greatest track record with women. Now that he knows what it’s like to love her and receive her love, he will never let it go.

“Sam, Can you go get a phone number from Dean? I’m gonna go get Mary ready for dinner.” A sad smile appears on Y/N's face. She is trying to hold back her sadness. She wants to be strong, especially for Mary. She steps into the kitchen, the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread fill her nose. She sees Mary sitting in her favorite chair singing Let it Go. Mary, like a lot of little girls, loves Frozen.

"Alright baby, you ready for dinner?"

Mary's head whips up with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Momma, I's wants sketti." Mary giggles. Y/N makes up a small plate for Mary. Her appetite no longer apparent since she saw Dean's face.

 

After a few minutes, Sam appears. His features are tense and rigid. As soon as Mary giggles, his tension visibly washes away. He loves this little girl as his own. If it wasn't for her looks, she could pass as Sam's daughter. Personality wise, she was Sam's double. Her love for learning could match his.  

Dinner is relatively quiet other than Mary's occasional singing. Y/N could feel Sam’S gaze on her. She didn't want to look him in the eye. She fears that once she does, the dam will break. She's trying to hold off on her break down til Mary's asleep.

Sam offers to clean up while Y/N gets Mary ready for bed. Mary runs off to her room, grabbing her favorite Elsa jammies. Y/N tries to help her get dressed, but as always, Mary's independent side won over. After she brushes her teeth, she hops into her bed. She snuggles up under the covers.

"Momma, why's you sad?" Y/N ponders on how to answer this question. She doesn't want to go too in depth with her soon to be three year old. At least not right now.

"Well, baby, because you are just growing up too fast." Y/N reaches out and gives her daughter kisses all over her face, causing joyful giggles to fall from Mary's mouth. "Can you believe you’re gonna be three in two months? You still haven't told me what you want for your birthday, is there anything you want?"

"I want a baby sister." The answer falls quickly from the young girl's mouth. Y/N's jaw drops with shock. Mary has never brought up siblings before. She always prefers to play by herself.

"Well I will definitely talk that over with Daddy, okay baby?"  Y/N kisses her forehead. "Good night, princess."

Mary rolls to her right side and closes her eyes. Y/N flips the lights off and switches on her nightlight. She slowly closes the door behind her. She sees Sam at the edge of their bed; His hands over his face. She takes a deep breath and proceeds down the dark hallway.

Sam looks up from his hands, spotting his fiance leaning against the door frame. Her long hair rolling over her shoulder. She's wearing his old sweatshirt and leggings. He doesn't know how he could do anything without her. Y/N and Mary were his life now, his girls. The thought of losing them made him sick.

"I know what you're thinking, so stop.." She looks down at her socked foot, running her toes over the lines of the hardwood floor. She feels the tears welling up in her eyes. The words she wants to say get caught in her throat.

"So what did he want?" Sam inquiries, running  a hand through his hair. On the outside, he looks calm but on the inside his nerves are running rampant.

"He wants to meet Mary.." Y/N sighs "And he wants to become part of her life."

His mouth runs dry. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest. " And that's it right? Nothing else?"

"Yes, Sam that's it." Y/N's voice cracks. The strength she had crumbled into nothing. Finding the tears she had been holding in, flowing down her face. "I don't know what to do, Sammy. This isn't fair to you."

"You're right, it isn't fair, but Dean is also her father. He might not have been there in the beginning but we should at least give him a chance, right?" As long as Dean was there to just be another father figure in Mary's life, He was fine with it. But if he tried to make a move on Y/N, well that was another story.

"Are you sure, Sam?" She sniffles. Sam strides across the room. He cups her crying face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across her wet cheeks.

"I am one hundred percent sure. You have nothing to worry about, babe." Sam leans down and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Okay, as long as it's okay with you." Sam's lips mold against her's. A quiet moan leaves her mouth as  his hands wander down her body till his fingers find the bottom hem of her sweatshirt.

A mischievous smirk crosses Y/N's face. " You know Mary finally told me what she wanted for her birthday."

"Oh yeah, and what's that have to do with this?" Sam chuckles as he continues leaving wet kisses along her jaw and neck.

"She asked for a baby sister." Sam immediately halts his actions. He gazes into his lover's eyes. They had talked about having kids before, but they decided to wait til Mary is older.

"You know I kind of miss having a little baby around." Y/N says as she runs her finger along his collarbone. The movement causes shivers down Sam's spine.

"Oh you do, huh?" Lust takes over his body as he hoists you over his shoulder. His giant hand makes contact with your ass as he walks over to the bed. He throws you down on your shared king sized bed as giggles fall from your mouth. He grabs the bottom of his shirt and quickly removes it from his body.

"Well then, I guess we should get started on making one." Sam crawls up the bed and catches your lips in a passionate kiss. Moans fall from your mouth as he quickly removes your clothes. His lips trail kisses down your soft body, continuing till he was between your aching thighs. You always loved this side of Sam. He always knew how to make you feel loved and safe.

What they didn't know was there was a man watching from outside. A sly smirk rolls across his face. Everything was working into his plan. He didn’t want to rush it. He had all the time in the world. Soon his plan would be finished but for now he was going to relish in this moment.

"Soon, you will be mine."


	3. Old Wounds. New Pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta, demondean-for-kingofhell.
> 
> All the feedback is welcomed! let me know what you think!

You stretch out as the morning sun was rising through the small window in your room. The spot next to you was still warm; Sam must have recently awakened. Your body was still sore from last nights activities, and when you made it to the bathroom, you looked over Sam's handiwork. Your fingers tracing the small bruises littering your chest. You smile at the mirror when you spot Sam behind you. 

"You should probably put some clothes on ma'am, Our daughter should be waking soon and I'm not sure I can resist this beautiful woman in front of me." Sam moans as you push back against him, his hands caressing your body while he bites at your earlobe. A knock at the door interrupts the moment.

"Momma, dadda.. Open door. I hungry!" Mary bangs on the door. Sam groans, his head falling to your shoulder. 

"I got this. You get dressed and I'll get the little monster some breakfast.”  Sam says, leaving you with  a kiss as he heads towards the singing girl in the kitchen. 

You throw on your old high school shirt and a pair of athletic shorts, hearing Sam's text tone from it’s perch on the dresser. You walk over the phone and scan over the message; it's a number you don't recognize., but you click on the message,  _ "Is it done?"  _  You stare at the message with confusion. Is what done?

"Hey,"

"Shit, Sam! You scared the hell out of me." You gasped, clutching your chest. 

"Sorry, babe. Are you coming down soon? Princess Mary is requesting your presence." Sam says with a bow as you set the phone down on the dresser. You walked seductively towards Sam and stood on your toes, your lips grazing over his. 

"Why are you such a nerd?" You whispered against his lips.

" You know you love it.”

“You are sooo right, Mr. Winchester. And now I need you to call your brother. See if he wants to come over so we can lay some ground rules. I'm going to call Jenny and see if Mary can go over there till we get this all settled.” You replied as you grabbed Mary. Walking down the hallway, you dialed Jenny's number. Once you’re out of sight, Sam quickly grabs his phone, hoping you hadn't been searching through it. He dials the number Dean put in his phone.

 

Dean wakes up to the harsh ringing of his phone and reaches over to the night stand. Grabbing his phone, he promptly answers, "Hello.."

"Hey Dean, it's Sam." 

Dean listens intently to Sam's words, hoping to show a sign that he will get to meet his daughter. The invitation to come over causes his heart to leap with joy. It has to be a good sign.

"Well Sam, I can be over there in a couple hours. I mean if that’s okay..." Deans says with hesitation. He doesn't want to barge in and risk his chances. The thought of ruining his chances before he could even talk to them made his stomach twist into knots.

"Sure, that sounds great. We'll see you then." Dean presses the red button, ending the call. His nerves were out of control. Grabbing his duffel, he searched for his black button up shirt. He also grabbed his best pair of jeans; he wanted to look like a parent. Maybe if he dressed like a dad would, they would see how serious he was. 

You stepped out of the shower, your mind on the text in Sam's phone. You quickly dried off and threw on deep red T-shirt dress with a cream colored cardigan, your makeup light and natural, your hair to the side in a loose braid. The ache in your chest grew larger as the minutes pass by. You hadn’t been close to Dean in a long time; you wonder if he still smells like whiskey and leather.

"So I hope this is all for me." Sam praises; his eyes scanning your body, his arms wrapped around your hips as his thumb rubbed small circles on your lower back.

"Nope, it’s all for Mr. Rogers." You giggled. 

"Our ninety-seven yr old neighbor?" He questioned.

"No, his great-grandson. Have you seen him? Oh goodness. The other day I swear I saw him rip a log in half. I bet he could do some real-"

"Yeah okay that’s enough young lady, we probably should go over everything again to make sure we’re on the same page. Dean should be in about thirty minutes." Sam interrupted. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. There was a text on your phone this morning from a weird number." You called from the next room. Sam grabbed his phone, opening the texting app and quickly deleting the message.

"Must have been spam. I've been getting weird texts all week." Sam countered. You started to speak when a knock at the front door broke the conversation. 

 

Dean couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation was killing him. He hopped into Baby, setting off towards Y/N's house. He glanced up to the two story home and spots her in the window. He always found Y/N to be beautiful. Your smile could brighten up anyone's day. He wondered if Mary had the same smile. His thoughts were discontinued as he noticed Sam behind you with his hands on your hips. It all made sense now. The ring, having to talk to Sam. Dean runs his hand through his hair. He should have noticed it last night. His chest tight, he walked up to the door. His knock is louder than intended. 

The door opens revealing Sam and Y/N, they welcome Dean in. He walks over to the cold leather chair. He seats himself across from them. 

"So um.. have you decided?" Dean ask nervously. 

Y/N looks over at Sam, his hand sliding into hers."We have decided to let you see her, but we do have some rules, for now." As Y/N contines, Dean can't help but stare at her lips. The lips he once kissed, so passionately. The small moan that would leave her mouth as his hands would caress her body. His eyes trail down her body to her exposed legs. He loved the way you would wrap your legs around him, to push him in deeper. No, he can't think of her this way anymore. She's moved on.

Sam looks over at Dean. He knows what Dean is thinking. He’s seen that look before, the look of total and complete lust. He moves his hand so it rests on her inner thigh. Dean looks up at his younger brother, knowing he's been caught looking. Sam sends him a glare, just to show that he knows.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow you could stop by. We could introduce you to Mary, If you have no plans that is." Y/N proposed. Her gaze shifts over to Sam, the anger in his eyes evident. She glances over to Dean who looks scared out of his wits.

"So... did I miss something?" She questions.

"No." Both brothers say simultaneously.

"Well, alright then. Dean, You could come over around 1:30. Mary is usually up by then after her nap." 

"Okay, and honestly. thank you for giving me another chance." He replies. 

"No problem, take care Dean." Y/N says as Dean heads out of the door. 

 

As soon as the door shuts, you whipped around, glaring at Sam.

"So are you going to tell me why you looked like you were about to murder him in our living room?"

"He was checking you out. I couldn’t help it. I didn't want him looking at my girl like that." Sam sighs.

"Ooh... possessive Sam." you purred as you ran your hands down his broad chest."Why don't you call Jenny and see if she can keep Mary tonight and then you could show me who I belong too. Till then I'll be upstairs waiting." 

Sam watched the sway of her hips as she seductively walked up the stairs. He rushes over to his phone. He taps the screen " _ 17 new messages _ "

**_"Sam, I know you got my first text"_ **

**_"Answer me"_ **

**_"Sam, this is important"_ **

**_"Call me now, Sam"_ **

**_"This is my last message, If you don't call me now. I'm telling..."_ **


	4. Old Wounds, New Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is some badly written smut! lol Great big thanks to my beta, demondean-for-kingofhell. Let me know what you think and feedback is always welcomed!

Sam  feels the uneasiness coursing through his body; she promised not to contact him again. This couldn't possibly be her. Someone else must know too, she wouldn’t do this. He quickly sends a message. 

**_"If this is who I think it is, you know where to meet me. Tomorrow at 1:30."_ **

Sam shoots a quick text to Jenny, who happily agrees to keep Mary overnight. As he heads up stairs, he pushes everything down. He wants to spend time with Y/N before everything changes. His thoughts go back to when they first got together.

_ Sam walks into the house to see Y/N pacing, a worried look on her face. He knows this look. She’s thinking about something, someone. She used to have this look whenever Dean left. The door clicks shut and her eyes snap up to his.  _

_ "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick. You weren't answering your phone. You didn't even tell me where you were going. What if something happened to you!?” Y/N snapped, crossing her arms. _

_ "Whoa, Y/N calm down. I just decided to go out to the bar after work. I'm sorry. Where is all this coming from? " Sam pleaded.  _

_ Her eyes started filling with tears,"I thought you left us too." Sobs rack through her body as she collapsed in Sam's arms. "I couldn't handle it if you left us too." _

_ "I'll never leave you. I love you Y/N so much. I've loved you since you first came into my life. I love Mary so much. You two are my world. I would never leave." Sam confessed. Her glazed eyes met his, the truth in his eyes apparent. Her lips soon crash into his in a long passionate kiss. His arms wrap around her thighs and lift  her to his waist where she wraps her legs around him, clothes flying off as they make their way to her bed.  _

Once Sam opens the door, He’s greeted by Y/N, layed out on their bed. Her behind facing him covered in baby blue lace. Sam's body fills with desire. He strips down to his dark grey boxers as he strides over to the bed, running his hands up her thighs till they rest on her ass. A soft sigh leaves Y/N's mouth as he places a kiss on the small of her back.

"I've been waiting for you,  _ sir." _

Sam groans as he makes his way up your body , leaving wet kisses up your back. You roll over to your back, looking into Sam's hazel eyes. Your hands slide down his chest as your lips meet his in a passionate kiss. His hands find the hem of your panties slowly slipping them down your legs. He glides his finger through your folds. 

"Always so wet for me baby girl. Can't wait to feel  you throbbing around me." He pushes a finger into your folds, moving at a ridiculously slow pace. Your hips buck up, trying to gain the friction your body is craving.

"Oh, do we have no patience tonight, baby?" He guides another finger into your wet cunt, quickening the pace. "Don't I always make you feel good?" You moan and nod your head.

"Use your words, baby girl."

"Yes sir, you always do!" you cry out, feeling your orgasm closing in. "Sam, I wanna cum on your cock. Please, please need to feel you." A whimper leaves your mouth as he removes his fingers. He quickly removes his boxers, situating himself between your thighs, rubbing the head of his cock against your folds. He slowly pushes inside of you, letting you adjust to his size, and slowly starts to thrust, your body arching up into his chest.

"God, you're so tight baby girl." Sam moans as he sets a faster pace.  His hand guiding your leg over his hip, thrusting deep, hitting your g-spot, your nails digging into his back as you cry out in pleasure. Moans and grunts fill the air as you both chase after your orgasms. His hand descends down your body, resting right on your clit.  His thumb starts rubbing fast circles as his pace falters.

“Gonna come Sam...Oh fuck!”

“Me too baby girl. Come for me.”

Your orgasm washes over you as you feel Sam’s cock release inside of you. His lips find yours as he pours all his feelings into a passionate kiss as he lays down beside you. Grabbing the blanket, you snuggle into his chest.

“I love you so much Y/N.”  He tucks your behind your ear.

“I love you too Sammy.” You nuzzle against his neck. His fingertips graze across the side of your arm. Sleep overcomes both of you as you lovingly embracing each other.

The morning comes too quickly; Jenny shows up early to drop off  Mary and Y/n tries to quickly prepare her for today. Mary is excited to meet this new person in her life. They all agreed to not tell Mary that Dean was her real father just yet.  They didn’t want to confuse her since she has grown up thinking Sam is her father. Mary wants to wear her favorite Elsa dress with her hair done like Elsa. Sam was called into work so it would just be Mary and herself with Dean today.  She grabs a lavender sundress from her closet, her long hair cascading in waves down her back, as she slips on the dress. Y/N applies mascara and tinted lipstick, gazing into the mirror and placing her small hand on her stomach, wondering if there will be another rugrat running around soon.

“Momma, dere’s a guy at da door.” Mary squeaks. Y/N  glances at the clock, the time reads 1:20 p.m.

“Well baby, I guess we should grab the door, huh?” Y/N grabs Mary’s hand, guiding her down the hallway and opening the door to a smiling Dean, his shoulders tense due to nerves.

“Hey, Y/N, I know I’m early but I couldn't wait any longer. I was freaking out and I felt-” Dean looks at the young girl standing next to Y/N.

“You’s that guy dat made momma sad.” Mary growls. Y/N sees Mary pull her hand back to swing at Dean, so she swiftly picks her up.

“No, honey, momma wasn’t sad. She just hadn’t seen her friend in a while so she missed him. Wouldn't you cry a little if you missed someone too?”

“Sowry momma.” Mary apologizes, wrapping her little arms around Y/N’s neck

“It’s ok baby. Now, this is Dean. Can you say hi to Dean?”

“Hi Dean, you wanna see Frowzen?” Mary says dragging Dean to her play room. Watching them play makes your heart soar. This could be a good thing after all.

Sam pulls up to the shady motel on the outskirts of town. He rereads the text sent to his phone this morning,  _ “Room 36.” _ He stares at the room door, hoping it is her. That means nobody else knows about it.  He grabs the cold metal of the gun he has hidden in the glovebox, sliding it in the back of his pants.  He knocks at the door and rubs his hands together, trying to calm his nerves.

The door swings open and Sam gapes, at a loss for words. When he’s finally able to speak his voice cracks. “Dean.. What are you doing here?” Fear washes over him. If Dean knew, he could lose you. It explains everything; why he showed up out of the blue, wanting to be a part of your life.

“What do you mean, what am I doing in my hotel room? You called me last night and said that you guys decided to come over here with Mary.” Dean exclaims as he looks around for Y/N and Mary. “Where are they by the way?”

“Dean, I never called you..”

“Well what are you doing out here then, Sam?  Dean questions.

Sam goes to answer, the ringing of his phone interrupting him. Y/N’s face lighting up the screen.

Walking into the kitchen, Y/N  grabs her phone and decides to give Sam a quick call to update him.

“Hey babe.” Sam answers

“Hey hun, thought I’d give you a quick update. Mary is doing really well. She’s getting along really great with Dean. Though I am worried she might be overkilling him with Frozen. “ She laughs.

“Y/N, what do you mean, Dean is with you? Dean is with me.”

Y/N freezes. Her stomach twists into knots, “Sam, you better be joking with me?”

“Oh he isn’t joking, sweetheart.” The voice behind you causes you to turn quickly. Dean was standing directly behind you. He reaches out and grabs the phone.

 

“I told you once, Sammy. I always get what’s mine.”

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. I feel really bad I hadnt updated this in awhile but here is part 5! Sorry y'all! I'm working on part 6 and 7! That should be the last of it unless I get inspired to write more! Thanks for being patient!

Sam’s face pales. ”How did you find her?” 

“You thought you could hide her from me? Don’t worry I’ll keep her safe.” The line goes dead.   
“Fuck!” Sam’s fist collides with the nearest wall, his body pulsing with anger. “How could I be this stupid?”  
“Whoa, Sammy! Calm down! What’s the deal?”   
“We need to leave now. Get in the car. We need to get the house right now. I’ll explain on the way.” Sam demands, sprinting towards his car as Dean follows.

 

“You better start talking, Sammy. If anything happens to either one of them-” 

“Yeah, I know you kill me. They aren't in danger. But if we don't hurry, I made that deal for nothing..” Sam’s hands grip the wheel as he floors it towards his home.

“You made a deal!? Sammy, what the hell were you thinking? A deal with a demon?” Dean shouts. His eyes bore into Sam, waiting for him to explain.

“No, Dean. Do you think I’m stupid?”

“Well then what was it? Because the only deals I know are with demons.”

Sam exhales, finally spilling the secret he had been holding in for these past 3 years.

”It was a God.”

~~~~~

“What are you? A shifter? What do you want from us?” Y/N’s hand reached behind her, trying to find anything on the counter that she could defend herself with.

“Oh sweet girl, I am much more than that. Honestly, I’m a little upset that you would call me such a disgusting creature.” Fake Dean’s hand cups Y/N’s face. His thumb caresses her cheek as she turns her face away in disgust. “Oh right, I forgot. Let me change into something a little more me.” He snaps his fingers. His eyes transform from green to blue. The flannel and black t-shirt shift into a navy blue suit.

Her eyes widen. The familiar face in front of her sends her mind into confusion. “Steve..?”

“Ah I almost forgot about that. My name isn’t Steve. Though Steve is real, and looks exactly like me. He just never visits his Grandpa anymore. Such a shame, He’s a good man. But that helped me get close to you again.” His bright blue eyes gaze deep into yours, sadness overcoming them.

“Who are you?” Y/N’s voice cracks. “Oh God, Mary. Where is she? You better not have touched one hair on my baby.” Y/N’s thoughts twisted with fear and worry for her young daughter. 

“Don’t worry, I would never harm her. I’m only here to get back what was promised to me long ago. I would never harm anything you love. Let me introduce myself, I am Eros.” Capturing your small hand in his, He places a small kiss across your knuckles.

“Eros..” The name rolls off her tongue, the familiarity mulling around in her mind. Like she had her the name thousand times before.’ Y/N, You’re a hunter, think where have you heard that name before.’

“Let me tell you a short story. You see a beautiful young maiden was once betrothed to me. My mother didn’t care for her because she was more beautiful than her. Our families grew jealous and decided to remove my love from this world. ” Eros says as his hand slowly brushing against her arm.

“And what does that have to do with me?” Y/N whispers. 

“Everything, my dear. I was promised that she would be returned to me and that she would be mine once again. You are my Psyche reincarnated, my precious Y/N. You will remember me with time. You will remember our love.” 

Y/N’s body was frozen in fear, eyes squeezed shut as his lips graze over hers. A loud crash in the front of the house causes her eyes to dart towards the front door. A man with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes stares enraged at the man holding her arm.

“Ah Brother, nice of you to join us. Here to take everything away from me again.” Eros sneered.

The stranger advances.“You know you can't-”

“Yes. Yes I know The Fates, blah blah blah. I don't care what those vile things said. Zeus promised me and I will take my love back.” Eros grip on Y/N’s arm tightens. 

“Just let this mortal live her life. You can’t believe anything Zeus says. He’s an old drunk and a narcissist. He does not care about what happened to Psyche. And you know I had nothing to do with it. That was all mother, now let's go.”

“Anteros, you are a fool if you think I will leave willingly.” Eros wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose against her neck. Warm sensations race through her body, feeling a wave of calmness washing over her. 

“The Winchester’s will be here soon and you know what will happen. They won't stop till they find her.” Anteros stresses as he steps closer to Eros, his hand running through his thick dark locks. 

Y/N searches the room for a way out. Her eyes lock onto the hazel ones standing in the doorway. “Sam..” She sighs, struggling against Eros’ strength.

“Ah Samuel, nice of you to join us.” Eros mocks, rolling his eyes.

“Eros, you don't have to do this. Let her go.” Sam pleas as Dean comes rushing in after him.

“Listen, you son of a bitch, let her go and I won't rip your heart out.” Dean growls, pointing a strange looking knife at Eros.

“Oh Dean, It's funny how you seem to care about her now. Weren’t you the one who walked away from this amazing woman, who was not only madly in love with you, but carrying your child? And you, Sam making that deal with my mother. Tsk tsk...” Eros says, his hand caressing Y/N’s face. 

“What deal? What is he talking about Sam?” Y/N questions

“Oh it was nothing major. She said it was because he looks like her precious Adonis. That’s where he was that night. The first night you two made love, he was making deals with the Goddess of Love.” Eros laughs.

Y/N glares at Eros, tears lining her eyes. “You’re lying. Sam wouldn’t do that.” Her gaze shifts over to Sam, “Right, Sammy?”

“Y/N, I can explain. I-”

“Oh and that’s not all. He has meet with my mother since then. Trying to keep you from your destiny. You were always supposed to be mine. Sam knows that, that’s why he went to her. She was supposed to make you love him. It worked, didn’t it?” Eros whispers near Y/N’s ear. She looks up into Sam’s eyes, his hazel orbs filled with guilt and regret.

“Eros, stop that is enough.” Anteros demanded.

“Oh God..” Y/N chokes out. Tears falling freely down her face, collapsing to the cold tile floor. Eros scoops her up in his arms, cradling her to his broad chest.

“Ok, That’s enough for my love today. We really should get going. We have a lot of time to make up for.” Eros snaps his fingers and both of you vanish from your home.

“No!” Sam screams as you fade away with Eros. He falls to his knees, his heart feeling as it had been physically ripped from his chest at the look of agony on Y/N’s face, now forever etched into his mind. He did it to protect her, his family. He knew he had to find her, to make this right. But this is a God. One God who was very good at hiding. How will he ever find her? 

“Dadda..” Sam’s head whips to the tiny girl standing next to him.”Where’s momma, dadda?” Mary’s eyes full of tears.

“Come here baby.” Sam holds Mary in his arms, trying to hold back his tears. Dean lays a hand on Sam’s shoulder, his stomach fills with butterflies at the sight of his daughter standing in front of him, wishing he was the one comforting her.

“We will get her back, Sammy. No matter what it takes.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam paced the room with a quiet anger. It had been three weeks since Eros had taken Y/N. He hadn’t shaved or well kept up with general hygiene. He spent most of his nights combing through every book on the God of Love. Nothing was helping. Every piece of literature just threw him further into the dark hole of sadness that was encroaching his heart. Even trying to sleep had become a task that was difficult for him. His dreams were plagued with the broken look across Y/N’s face. He wanted to tell her the detail of the deal he had made with Aphrodite. It wasn’t any of those horrible thing Eros had told her. He never asked for her to fall for him or love him in any way but of her own will. He just wanted her and Mary safe; safe from the demented God who was after her. 

He was glad he had Dean around to help with Mary. He felt like he was being a horrible father but it was hard for him to face the young girl knowing he couldn’t keep her mom safe. The passing days made it harder for him to answer all the questions Mary had. The guilt was eating him up inside and he didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to bring Y/N home. It was well after midnight when he heard the door creaking open and his brother was standing in the doorway.

“You look like shit.” Dean said with a stern voice. He knew Sam was in here running himself ragged. Wearing himself thin isn’t gonna help find Y/N.

Sam snorted, not breaking his eye contact with the screen. “Well sorry I’m busy trying to find Y/N.”

“You need to take a break dude. This isn’t healthy or good for Mary. She’s lost one parent, she needs her dad, Sam.”

“And you're gonna lecture me on healthy? Don’t you think I know how hard this has to be on her? I’m trying to find Y/N so she doesn’t have to be without her.” He finally tore his bloodshot eyes away from the screen. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. “It's my fault. I thought I thought I could protect her but I couldn’t. Not even with a help from a Goddess.”

Dean sighed, getting ready to remind his brother that it wasn’t his fault when he saw Sam’s head shoot up.

“I think I got an idea.” Sam ran over and pulled up a book he hadn’t picked up in a long time. He smiled triumphantly, looking over at his bewildered brother.

“Ok spill, Sammy. Can’t read minds.”

Sammy opened the book, setting it down in front of Dean on the desk. “I’m summoning Aphrodite.” 

\--------

Y/N was lying on the plush chaise in the room that certainly didn’t look like a prison but it had been for the past three weeks. She had tried every way possible to escape but it seemed Eros was always a step ahead of her. After the tenth attempt to escape, he had placed a gold band around her arm. She couldn’t remove it and he said only a God could remove it from her. The band had been enchanted with a spell that placed an invisible fence around the house they were in. If she tried to leave the grounds, Eros would be informed and It would send her right to wherever he was in the house.She lied awake most nights, trying to think through the events of what had happened. After thinking about the scene of events, she had came to the conclusion that Eros had to have been lying about that deal. There was no way Sam had asked Aphrodite to make her love him. Her love for Sam had started way before that meeting between them but the doubt was still there just lingering in her mind. 

 

She looked out the window, sighing softly as the cool air blew across her exposed skin. The thin dress she had been given didn’t leave much to the imagination and she hated the way he dressed her. With a snap of his fingers, she could wear whatever he wanted her in. He at least kept her clothed and didn’t bother her much other than to check on her to see if she had ate or slept. Even though he had stolen her away from her life, he had been strangely kind to her. It was rather confusing and made it hard to hate him. She was broke from the trance when she heard the door opening to see Eros standing in the doorway with a tray of all her favorite foods.

“Sorry for the intrusion but it’s close to lunchtime and I thought you’d be getting hungry.” He gazed at her with sympathetic eyes and placed the tray in front of her on the oak table.

Y/N sat up and her eyes gazing over the tray of food. The aroma hit her nose and she could feel the growing need for food in her stomach. She smiled softly at the God, not sure how to react to this situation. Why is he being so kind to her? He technically is a God of Love and He could make her love him in a second but he seemed to be persistent in making her fall for him the normal way. “Uh thanks.” She said, quickly looking away from him. She picked up a fry and took a small bite from it. He kept staring at her, making it awkward for her to eat.  


Almost as if he sensed the awkwardness of the situation, he cleared his throat and walked to the door. “If you need me, I shall be in my study.” He said softly as he made his way out the door and closed it behind him. Y/N was utterly confused by his behavior. This wasn’t the tyrant that took her from her home. She turned her attention back to her food, quickly digging into it and trying to ignore the predicament she was in till after she was done eating.

\----

Eros had barely made it down the hall when a guard had stopped him. “Sire, She was persistent. She said the matter was urgent.” Eros rolled his eyes following the man to his study. He walked into the room, his brows furrowing as he saw the pair of heels setting on his desk.

“What was so urgent that you needed to show up here?” Eros crossed his arms, trying not to send her away immediately.

The blonde looked up with a mischievous smile that sprawled across her face. “Is it too much for a mother to come visit her son? Come, sit. We have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on part 7 at this moment! Should have it posted in a couple of days. Enjoy!! Please leave comments or anything.
> 
> Also I'm going to take some requests. If you have some, you can message me on here or my tumblr
> 
> justanotherdeangirl25


End file.
